


A Study in Hogwarts

by GlitteringFlame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringFlame/pseuds/GlitteringFlame
Summary: Upon receiving information that a student has been recruiting sympathizers of Voldemort to form a new group of Death Eaters right at the heart of Hogwarts, Kingsley has tasked Hermione with an undercover mission. Infiltrate Hogwarts as a fifth-year student, unravel the mystery and eliminate the threat.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**2:30AM – Minister Office, Ministry of Magic**

Kingsley Shacklebolt was not having a good night.

He clasped his hands tightly while pacing back and forth.

“Who else knows this?”

“No one else aside from the people in this office, Minister.” Susan Bones replied.

Kingsley stopped and stared at the 3 aurors in front of him. It seemed like an eternity before he finally took a deep breath.

“Good. We need to deal with this situation carefully.”

He sighed as he looked out of the window, deep in thoughts.

The Wizarding World was in shambles after the defeat of Voldemort. The hardest part was the aftermath of the war. The first few days...Kingsley shuddered. It was as if a grey cloud was cast over the entire wizarding community. Even as the Minister of Magic, he was pessimistic about the community getting through this.

The joy and relief from seeing Voldemort’s demise were quickly replaced with harsh reality. As Minister, Kingsley did his best to demand swift justice for all the Death Eaters captured. However, many of the surviving Death Eaters were from powerful pureblood families who held considerable power and wealth. Despite holding the most powerful position in the Ministry, Kingsley was powerless. The trials for the surviving Death Eaters drag on for many months due to their families’ influence. Finally, the pureblood families approached the Ministry with a deal; they would throw their support behind the Ministry with their wealth and influence in exchange for lighter sentencing.

Kingsley and the Ministry tried to resist at first. However, the war was not kind. The economy of the Wizarding World went on a downward spiral as businesses refused to set up shop here and people were beginning to starve. Poverty began rising as pillaging became more common. After six long months, the Ministry finally gave in.

Most of them ended up being given short sentences in Azkaban with their family members being forced to wear an enchanted bracelet that tracks their daily movements and only being able to travel to Ministry sanctioned places. Many in the Wizarding community were not happy with the results. Families were torn apart and children were orphaned. Many lost somebody they knew and loved. The torture and the lost time from the war added salt to the blistering wound.

It was an ugly sight for the first few years. Pain and anguish blinds even the most morally upstanding wizards. There was a huge movement within the Wizarding World demanding a public execution for all surviving Death Eaters and their families, as well as the immediate resignation of Kingsley Shacklebolt who allowed these Death Eaters to get away scot free. The movement and protests went on continuously for 3 months and only died down when Harry Potter, the boy who defeated Voldemort, came out in support of the sentences.

The Golden Trio were furious when Kingsley told them the Ministry was going to accept the deal. Hermione came around to the idea first, to Kingsley’s relief, he always knew Hermione would view this logically. It took Ron and Harry a couple weeks to begrudgingly accept the decision.

Things start getting better with the support of the pureblood families. Policies were immediately pushed in place, businesses started flourishing, The shaky support of Kingsley began to grow stronger as the community starts rising again. As time goes by, the community slowly started healing as they begin to move on from the atrocities of the war.

Not everyone moves on of course. Vigilantes pop up every other month or so, attacking and robbing the pureblood families. Five years has gone by and it seemed that the Wizarding War was well behind them. That is, until early morning when Kingsley received a worrying intelligence.

“We have to capture them as soon as possible, Minister!” exclaimed Zacharias Smith, interrupting his thoughts. “If the public knows that there’s a Death Eater reemergence in Hogwarts of all plac-”

“Quiet Smith,” Susan admonished. “We know this is bad.”

Kingsley shook his head. It took awhile but the Wizarding World was finally putting Voldemort, Death Eaters and war behind them. The public will go after the surviving Death Eaters and their families first. Merlin, there will another movement and waves of protests on the streets to punish them. The Ministry cannot afford to have that happen. As much as Kingsley hates to admit it, the support those pureblood families were valuable and crucial to the policies Ministry has implemented and several more are ready to be implemented in the near future.

“Bones, check the tracking locations for all the ex-Death Eaters and their families,” Kingsley instructed. “flag down everyone that looks suspicious and send Aurors to tail them.”

“And Hogwarts, Sir?” Susan asked hesitantly.

Kingsley buried his head in his hands at the thought of the public getting wind of Death Eaters re-emerging at Hogwarts. Hogwarts of all places! McGonagall is going to have a field day with this if she knew.

Feeling the gravity of the situation, the entire room went completely silent.

“We need someone we can trust to infiltrate Hogwarts,” a calm voice broke the silence. “Someone who is smart enough to find out who are gathering secret sympathizers of Dark Lord quietly.”

Kingsley eyed at the blonde wizard who spoke up. Draco Malfoy. Thanks to his mother aiding Harry Potter at the last moment, his family were spared from Azkaban despite being notable Death Eaters. There were a few objections when Draco Malfoy applied to be an Auror that were immediately shot down the moment Harry Potter threw his support behind Malfoy. He was apprehensive of Malfoy at first, but he turned out to be a brilliant Auror and quickly rose in ranks

“We have to find and protect the whistleblower as well,” Zacharias nodded, turning to Kingsley.

“We cannot send Aurors in” Draco frowned. “It will alert the sympathizers.”

“What if we have an Auror disguised as a new teacher?” Susan suggested.

“The intelligence given to us mentioned that fifth year students are being recruited,” Zacharias replied solemnly. “No fifth-year students are going to confide a teacher! Unless..”

“You can’t possibly be thinking that we should have a fifth-year student to spy for us!” Susan shrieked. “That is dangerous!”

“What choice do we have!” Zacharias argued. “Anyone else would only alarm the sympathizers!”

Kingsley blinked. A brilliant idea just popped in his mind.

“We don’t need an actual fifth year student,” He said slowly. This might actually work.

“Just someone who looks and pretends be a fifth year to get the information we need.”

Susan and Zacharias exchanged puzzled faces.

‘Minister, Polyjuice potion is illegal!” Draco stared at Kingsley, realization dawning on him. “If anyone finds out, I-“

Both Susan and Zacharias gasped audibly as they shouted.

“This is madness!”

“You can’t possibly think that is a good idea!”

“I know, I know,” Kingsley waved his hand dismissively. “However, the other option is having an actual fifth year student to spy for us.”

The protests stopped as the Aurors pondered over the implications of his words.

“It is not a bad idea,” Draco began slowly as Susan look sharply at him. “a fifth-year student might slip up and giveaway information.”

“Who do we send?” Zacharias Smith sighed, ruffling his hair in frustration. “This is going to be a long ass mission.”

“What are we going to do with McGonagall?” Amelia murmured softly. “She will be suspicious of a student joining Hogwarts at this time of the year.”

“Don’t worry about the details for now,” Kingsley said, grinning. “I know the perfect person for this job. Go get some rest.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place**

Hermione furrowed her brows, staring at the letter Kingsley Shacklebolt wrote to her. It was highly unusual. A ministry owl had arrived hurriedly in the early morning. 

_Hermione,_

_Sorry to bother you so early. Please head to the Order’s Headquarters as soon as you read this._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

The Order still have meetings every month or so, focusing to ensure that the peace and justice is being kept in the Wizarding Community. Hermione briefly wondered if it might have something to do with the second attack on a Pureblood family this month. Hermione frowned; these attacks has been becoming more frequent as of late. 

“Hermione! Thank Merlin you’re here,” A low voice said hurriedly as a frazzled man backed into the room and placed a bag next to the fireplace.

“Kingsley, you said it was urgent” Hermione said uncertainly, staring at the ragged Minister. Her confused gaze wandered over the bag he left next to the fireplace. 

“I don’t know where to start,” Kingsley admitted, walking towards the sofa. “Have a seat Hermione.” 

Wary, Hermione slowly made her way to the sofa. 

“Look, if this is about the attack on the Zaibini’s house,” Hermione said uncomfortably. “I assure you that Harry and Ron ar- “

“Heavens no!” Kingsley interrupted. “We have a bigger problem at hand. I received some disturbing information from my Aurors this morning”

“What information?” Hermione replied, feeling very unsettled. There is something about Kingsley’s expression. This is bad.

“News that there has been someone recruiting students, sympathizers of Voldemort, to form a new group Death Eaters in Hogwarts” He said gravely. 

“Students? In Hogwarts?” Hermione gasped. 

Kingsley nodded. The gravity of situation weighed over the room. Hermione immediately stood up, pacing back and forth. 

“You can’t send Aurors into Hogwarts without alarming everyone,” She worried out loud. “If the public knows this, your project…”

“We need to do this quietly,” Kingsley said, rubbing his forehead. “The Aurors received this information through an encrypted code left at the Honeydukes.”

“You might find this familiar,” Kingsley reached over to his pocket, revealing a Galleon coin. Hermione grabs the coin, studying it. A fake galleon enchanted with a protean charm – the very same trick she used during her time in Dumbledore’s Army. 

“It took us months to figure out,” Kingsley said. “Mrs. Flume was the one who found the enchanted galleon and filed a complaint to Gringotts for falsification of money.” 

“By the time it reached the hands of the Aurors,” he continued. “It had been months and Zacharias Smith, the Auror in charge, immediately recognized this particular handiwork”

“Whoever that enchanted the coin is pretty good,” Hermione frowned, flipping the coin. “It’s a neat piece of magic.”

“The coin revealed the coordinates of an abandoned cemetery right next to forbidden forest,” Kingsley continued. “We sent Aurors to search the area and we found evidence of Death Eater activities there.”

“Could it be sick prank?” Hermione suggested hopefully. They barely survived the war, everyone around her were moving on and heading to bigger things. The idea of Death Eaters re-emerging again brings dread to her stomach. “Maybe students were just goofing off.”

“The Aurors didn’t think so,” Kingsley sighed. “Malfoy said it was the same exact initiation he went through. We suspect someone, an old Death Eater maybe, has been influencing one of the students to recruit members.” 

“It’s been months!” Hermione cried, staring at Kingsley in worry. “Merlin knows how many members this student has recruited already.”

“It is incredibly important that we need to do something now,” The Minister replied gravely. “There is no time to waste.”

“Well then, we need to inform the Order,” Hermione said hurriedly. “If there has been Death Eater activities brewing all this time, we need to ensure we are ready for them.”

“There is something more important,” Kingsley answered quietly, getting up to pick up the bag next to the fireplace. In light of the shocking news, Hermione had completely forgot about the bag he brought with him. 

“We need to find out the student who gave us this information,” Kingsley said, reaching into the bag and revealing a tiny vial of clear liquid. “As well as the one who has been recruiting these students. Hermione, are you aware of the Polyjuice Potion?”

“Polyjuice potion? What about it?” Hermione said, shaking her head in confusion but stopped short when she realized what he is saying. 

“Are you asking me to go undercover as a student in Hogwarts?” She asked, completely flabbergasted.

“No student is going to trust an adult,” Kingsley explained. “Going in as a student allows us to get information quickly.” 

The room went silent. The Minister made a valid point, but Hermione was unsure, she collapsed on the sofa before speaking again.

“The use of Polyjuice Potion is illegal,” Hermione said tentatively. “If anyone finds out about this mission- “

“I will take responsibility for whatever that happens, Hermione” Kingsley said in a calm voice. “I need someone I can trust, someone smart enough to pull of this mission and there’s no one better other than you.”

“I don’t know, Kingsley. What about my job?” Hermione replied uncomfortably.

“I will inform Prickle that you will be taking a leave of Absence at the Department of Magical Creatures to do research for me,” Kingsley offered, relieved that Hermione is considering his idea. 

“I have already informed McGonagall that a new student will be joining Hogwarts tomorrow,” He continued. 

“Tomorrow?” Hermione gaped, leaping out of the sofa. “I am not prepared for this!” 

“I know this is on an incredibly short notice,” Kingsley admitted, ruffling his hair. He had not slept at all after the Aurors left the office, immediately writing to Hermione and floo-ing to Hogwarts to meet McGonagall. “I hope you understand how time is of an essence here.”

She missed Hogwarts dearly and didn’t return when the war ended, preferring to work. Both Harry and Ron had no qualms at all about their decision to not return. However, there were times when she wondered if she had made the right decision. _Being in Hogwarts after all these years and seeing Professor McGonagall again_ she thought wistfully. If it is true that Death Eaters are back…Hermione shuddered. She doesn’t want to go through another war. 

“Let’s do this,” Hermione sighed.

Relieved that Hermione was agreeable to the idea, he handed the vial of potion to her.

“What’s this?” Hermione inquired, studying the clear liquid in the vial. “An improved version of Polyjuice potion?”

“One of the Unspeakables developed this version of the Polyjuice potion.” The Minister answered. “You will not actually take the form of another person. It will, however, make you look younger and change your features slightly to the point of being unrecognizable.”

“But it is extremely potent. One drop lasts for a couple days.” He continued. He leaned forward, digging through the bag and pulled out a brilliant green cloak. Slytherin robes. 

Hermione immediately recoiled upon seeing the robes, being caught off-guard but quickly regain her composure. 

“Of course,” She muttered, taking the robes from Kingsley. “The students are most likely Slytherins.”

“Some of the recruited members might be from other houses, however…” Kingsley paused, unsure of how to continue. 

“I know,” Hermione said softly. “What will be my name?”

“Prudence Lowe,” Kingsley replied. 

“Lowe? Like Sinistra Lowe?” Hermione frowned, recalling the witch who wrote The Muggle Conspiracy in support of pure-blood supremacy.

The Minister said nothing merely nodding and rifling through the bag before shutting it close. 

“The bag contains school materials for a fifth-year student,” Kingsley said, handing the bag to her. “This is all Minerva could grab in a such a short notice. I will OWL you the rest.”

“Does Professor McGonagall know?” Hermione asked curiously. “A fifth-year student joining at this time of the year is unusual.” 

“She was suspicious,” Kingsley admitted. McGonagall had spent the entire hour grilling him, but he refused to tell her. “I promised I would let her know what is going on at the Order meeting next week.”

Hermione sat down onto the sofa and took a deep breath. 

“I need to talk to the boys first.”


	3. Chapter 3

**The Burrow**

“Hello?” Hermione announced her arrival as she lets herself into the Burrow. 

“Hermione! Good to see you here,” Mrs. Weasley smiled from the kitchen counter. “Harry and Ron are upstairs.”

“Hello Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione smiled. She dated Ron for a couple months after the war but ultimately decided to remain friends in the end. Despite the break-up, Molly Weasley still welcomes her warmly into her family. 

“Here,” Mrs. Weasley said, as she handed Hermione a basket filled with biscuits. “Take it upstairs. Lunch will be ready soon.”

Hermione readily thanked Mrs. Weasley as she headed upstairs to find the boy. As she made her way to the stairs, she started to feel anxious. Five years had passed since the war, she had no idea how Harry and Ron were going to react at the news that Death Eaters are back and gathering at Hogwarts. 

“Harry? Ron?” She knocked on the door. 

“Door’s unopened!” A muffled voice answered. 

Hermione opened the door and was greeted with a messy sight. Newspapers were strewn everywhere in the bedroom, Harry and Ron were hovering a board at the side of the room.

“Is that a whiteboard?” Hermione asked, placing the basket on the table, carefully avoiding the newspapers laid out on the table. “What’s with all the mess here?” 

“It is about the attacks on the Purebloods,” Harry explained. “There is something weird about it. We’re trying to map the incidences of attacks.”

“What do you mean weird?” Hermione asked worriedly. “Attacks on purebloods has been happening since the war ended.”

“Harry thinks the latest attacks on Purebloods were not done by vigilantes.” Ron replied, leaning forward to grab a biscuit. “Thanks Mione! I’m starving.”

“Look!” Harry gestured to her, pointing to the whiteboard scribbled with numbers and what seemingly looked like a line graph. “The attacks on Purebloods started rising 5 years ago when the sentencing of Death Eaters started getting delayed and peaked when sentences were announced.” 

“That is around the time you voiced your support for Kingsley and the Ministry” Hermione eyed at the board, pointing to the graph. “After the first year, the number of cases started going down.”

“Precisely! But look at this” Harry said enthusiastically. “It seems that the number of cases is rising again. There are more attacks in the last 3 months than the whole of last year!”

“That’s weird, isn’t it?” Ron asked, glancing at Hermione with another biscuit at hand. “Harry and I read through all the newspapers in the past 6 months but there’s no reason why the attacks would start up again.”

“I told Harry it could be somebody with an axe to grind,” Ron pointed out. “Everyone was demanding a public execution for all Death Eaters involved back then. Maybe they are not happy with the outcome.”

“But why now? Why 4 years later?” Harry argued. “The timing is fishy.”

“I thought Harry was bonkers at first,” Ron said, shaking his head. “But then Harry and I volunteered to lead all Auror investigations concerning the attacks on Purebloods 2 months ago. I’m telling you Mione, there is something different about the recent cases.”

“We’ve visited every scene of the attacks for the last 2 months,” Ron continued. “It feels…It feels-“

“Staged.” Harry said softly.

“Call it a gut feeling,” He whispered in a low voice. “I don’t think the recent attacks were done by the vigilantes.”

Hermione remained silent, trying her hardest not to panic. Bile was rising in her throat. With the rise of Death Eaters and now this, something is definitely wrong. Harry glanced at Hermione, realizing that she did not speak the whole time. 

“Don’t worry, Mione” Harry assured her. “It’s just a hunch for now. We don’t have anything concrete yet.”

“No, Harry” Hermione said faintly. “I think you’re onto something here.”

Glancing at both of them, she muttered a Muffliato charm and gestured to the bed. 

“I think both of you should sit down for this.”

* * *

  
**Ron’s Room, The Burrow  
**

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Ron shouted. “Death Eaters at Hogwarts?”

“I know, I couldn’t believe it either,” Hermione bit her lip. “Now that you guys told me about this whole Pureblood attack suspicion. I’m starting to believe that they are linked.”

“Who else knows about enchanted galleons?” Ron glance at Hermione. “Could it be someone who knows one of the D.A members?”

“They aren’t the only ones,” Hermione frowned. “Malfoy and several other prefects knew. That’s how he got Death Eaters into Hogwarts.”

“How long will you be in Hogwarts for?” Harry asked quietly, moodily staring the wall. Hermione glanced at him, worried. Ginny confided in her years ago that Harry had recurring nightmares of Voldemort killing everybody he loves every night after the war and it only got better in the recent years. 

“My mission is done as soon as I find out who was giving the information and who is recruiting students as Death Eaters,” Hermione replied gently, patting Harry’s shoulder. 

“Polyjuice potion as a disguise?” Ron scoffed. “Who thought of that?”

“It is smart, Barty Crouch Jr did that and it fooled everyone,” Harry said, recalling the Death Eater.

“Blimey, I thought the war was over,” Ron said glumly, he glanced at the door. “Mom is going to be pissed when she finds out.”

“Kingsley is going to tell the Order next week,” Hermione replied. “Don’t tell your mom just yet.”

“Both of you should focus on the Pureblood attacks while I’m gone.” She continued. “You’re right, there is something fishy about this.”

“We should find Zaibini,” Ron announced. “He was the latest Pureblood to be attacked. Wonder if he’ll talk to us.” 

“He’ll talk if we bring Malfoy with us,” Harry suggested, seemingly in happier spirits. “They were friends.”

“We should meet at the Room of Requirement,” Hermione said, as she handed Harry and Ron an enchanted galleon. “Same as the D.A coin except that it glows purple.” 

“Neville is in Hogwarts too,” Ron asked. “Find him if you need help from the outside. He can contact us directly.” 

“Mione,” Harry said seriously. “Please be safe.”

“Come on Harry, I am the brightest witch of my age,” Hermione smiled. “And I get to go back to school!”

The boys laughed as they stood up. 

“It’s weird, isn’t it” Harry sighed. “Feels like the old times.”

“Like the old times,” Hermione agreed. 

“Hey, look at the bright side,” Ron joked. “At least Voldemort is dead for good this time round.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Update: 28/12/2019


End file.
